


Twist of fate

by Stranger_In_Town



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Violence, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_In_Town/pseuds/Stranger_In_Town
Summary: If Carol and Therese hadn't seen each other that early, winter morning in the store but are destined to be together.It just took a little longer but was unstoppable.Carol Aird is a newly divorced woman who is about to turn 40 and shares custody of her 5 year daughter ,Rindy with her ex husband. She has a job and an apartment on Madison Avenue. A best friend who she has known since they were children , and who is the godmother of her only child.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 118
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

Carol chuckles as her daughter's tongue moves around her ice cream coated lips , as they walk back home to her apartment on Madison Avenue. She had one more night with her precious little angel before her ex husband Harge would come and whisk, Rindy away. Leaving her heartbroken and depressed once again.

She was grateful for her job at the furniture house. It offered a distraction and she quite enjoyed it at times , and she was good at what she did. 

Her colleagues and clients always happy with her work and eye for detail and beauty. But it was the evenings that were hard. Coming home to a quiet apartment. Nothing to do but drink till she would eventually fall asleep. 

" Mommy , why is daddy here?" Rindy questions seeing her father's car parked on the curb outside of her mother's apartment building. She looks up to her mother who had stopped in her tracks and was now squeezing her hand. 

The blonde woman watched frozen in place as her ex husband stumbled out of the car and onto the side walk.  
"I don't know sweet pea. Why don't we hurry inside. " Her feet start moving again but at a faster pace , towards the apartment building. Trying to fish her keys out of her handbag with one hand.

" Carol" Harge move's in front of his ex wife. Blocking her from the door. Breathing heavily in her face. 

She turns her head in disgust , smelling the alcohol on his hot breath. " Jesus Christ , Harge."

" We're going for dinner at my parents house." The tall , solid man slurs. Reaching out and gripping the mother of his daughter arm tightly. Pulling her towards the car. 

Carol managers to rip her arm free. She couldn't believe this was happening. She knew her ex husband had been drinking more than usual but the state he was in now. "You're drunk , Harge. Rindy is having dinner here , with me tonight... This is mine and Rindy's time together."

" Carol , get in the goddamn car." He demands , finger pointing towards the car. 

" I certainly will not. " Carol stands tall. Her golden hair flicking with a sharp shake of the head. 

Harge grabs Carol's arms with both hands this time. " I'm not going to say it again Carol." He warns with gritted teeth.

With her ex husband gripping her arms tightly , Carol is forced to let go of Rindy's hand." Goddamnit Harge." She struggles against his powerful hold.

People were walking by and watching but didn't stop to help or intervene. 

" Stop it Daddy!!!!." Rindy drops her half eaten ice cream cone and starts tugging on her father's trousers. She then finds herself on the pavement . Confused and scared. 

" You son of a bitch!!!" Carol slapped her drunken , ex husband's face. Harge having let go of her left arm and had shoved their daughter down to the ground. 

Harge looked down at his frightened child who sat there with tears in her eyes. Staring up at him. " Rindy , sunshine ."  
He released Carol completely and went to bend down to his daughter but Rindy scrambled away from her father and once she was back up on her little feet , she took off running down the street. 

" Rindy!!!!." Carol yelled and started running after her daughter but her ankle twisted in her heels and she fell to her knees with Sharp , blinding pain onto the sidewalk. " Rindy!!!" She cried out once again.

Harge who had been slow to react , start's running. "Rindy!" His voice bellowed down the street. 

Rindy's little legs kept running. Tears streaming down her cheeks. Her vision clouded with tears .Her little feet stepping off the curb and onto the road of oncoming traffic.

Carol and Harge can only watch in horror as their daughter steps off the curb and onto the road , but luckily someone was there to yank her back to the safety of the sidewalk just in time. They can hear the honking of the cab as it drives past . If it hadn't been for the stranger who pulled their child back , the cab would of run her down and nothing would of mattered anymore.

Carol let's out a sob of relief and sends up a silent prayer before using all her strength and will power to push herself up. " Rindy!"

Harge pants coming to a stop. He looks down at the young woman who's on the pavement , holding his daughter .  
" Thank you."  
He then bends down. " Rindy , come here sunshine." He reaches for his sobbing daughter who's in the younger woman's lap and clinging to her saviour tightly. 

" No. I want Mommy." Rindy then burries her face in her saviour's bosom. 

Harge swallow's hard and looks into wide , bright green doe eyes." Give me my daughter."

" She wants her mother." The young woman with chestnut hair and short bangs states while holding onto the sobbing child, who's clinging to her for dear life. She then managers somehow to push herself up from the sidewalk she had fallen back onto when yanking the little girl back from the road. 

" Rindy!!." Carol is continuing to call and is crying and struggling. Her face red and wet. Her make up ruined. She clings to a street light. Trying to keep the weight off her right foot and She bends down , pulling the broken shoe from her injured foot and tossing it with frustration.  
" Fuck." She then takes in a shuddering breath. She had to get to her daughter. 

The young woman holding Rindy hears the mother calling for her child and moves past the large man who reeks of alcohol and hurries towards the blonde woman who's limping towards them.

" Ohh , my darling sweetheart." Carol cries as she reaches out , cupping the back of her daughter's head. Almost falling into them. She feels a arm wrap around her waist and she looks to her daughter's saviour who is now helping to support her. Fully seeing the younger woman for the first time. Her breath catches at the beautiful creature before her. " Thank you ,... how can I ever repay you for saving my precious little angel."

The young woman stares at her unblinking with those beautiful , clear green eyes. " You don't have to repay me." She then smiles showing two dimples. One in each perfect cheek. "I'm just glad I was in the right place at the right time." 

Carol takes a deep breath. " Believe me , so are we." The blonde then leans in kissing her daughter's head . " Rindy , sweet pea...Look at Mommy. " 

The little girl finally turns her head. Her little lips and chin trembling. " I'm sorry Mommy. "

Carol kisses her daughter's tear streaked cheek and strokes her hair. Wishing she could take Rindy into her arms and hold her tight and never let her go but she was too afraid to hold Rindy in fear of falling over with her injured foot and ankle. "Mommy's just glad you're safe sweet pea. " She sniffles with a smile and turns her attention back to the younger woman who's holding her daughter and herself. " What's your name angel?" 

The young brunette smiles shyly as she gazers into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. " Therese Belivet"

" Therese Belivet " Carol repeats the name , letting it roll off her tongue. " It's lovely." She smiles warmly then looks past Therese to see Harge standing three feet away , watching with mixed emotions. 

Therese looks over her shoulder and swallows hard. She then looks back to the blonde who's make up is running and smeared but she's still a goddess. " Your husband?"

" Ex husband." Carol hisses out then smiles apologetically at the young woman. " I'm Carol and this is my daughter Rindy. " She continues to stroke her daughter's head and ignoring Harge.

" Carol " Therese repeats the blonde woman's name . Tasting it and loving the way it felt in her mouth and sounded to her ears. Almost like music. " And Rindy " she adds with a soft smile. 

Harge slowly approaches. " Carol , Rindy..... please."

Carol's watery blue eyes narrow. " Go home Harge." She snarls out. " And sleep it off. Rindy is staying with me as planned. "

Therese tries to use her body as a small human shield. Turning Rindy away from her drunken father and sandwiched between herself and carol. Her arms tight around mother and daughter. 

Harge lowers his head and and moves towards his car where his driver is waiting behind the wheel. 

Carol watches as her ex husband climbs into the back of the car and breaths a sigh of relief when it pulls out from the curb and into traffic. " I need to make a phone call. A few actually. "  
She takes in a shuddering breath. " I shouldn't be asking this of you. You already saved my Rindy.... she fights back the fresh tears. " But could you continue to hold her and help me into my apartment. This damn foot... she shakes her blonde head.

" Sure , it's no problem Carol. " Therese smiles softly and shifts Rindy higher. Her arm was starting to get numb but she didn't care in the slightest. She would do whatever the beautiful goddess asked of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Carol slips her key into the lock of her apartment door. She then pushes it open. " Here we are." 

Therese continues to hold Rindy with one arm while the other is wrapped around the older woman. Supporting her.

They move across the threshold , into the big apartment.  
The younger woman gets her foot and kicks the door shut. 

The blonde smirks , placing her keys and handbag down on the small table by the door. Her left arm around Therese. 

" Where to?" Therese questions shyly after looking around the apartment that's more than twice the size of her own apartment. 

" My bedroom." Carol answers , clearing her throat and points the way with a smile.

Therese nods feeling her cheeks heating up and they slowly move through the apartment. Carol limping and gritting through the pain.  
They step into Carol's bedroom and Therese gingerly sets Rindy , who's been quiet onto the king sized bed. " There you go, little one." She then helps the older woman onto the bed.

Carol hisses as she shifts up the bed and lifts her legs up onto it. She grabs a pillow and hands it to Therese who's standing there , watching with concern. " Therese , would you be a sweetie an place that under my damn foot. "

Therese takes the pillow and as carefully as possible , place's it under the swollen , bruised foot. She hears another hiss and flinches. " Sorry Carol." 

The hurting blonde takes a deep breath then puts her arm around her child. Urging her against her body. " Come here sweet pea. Everything is alright. "

Rindy snuggles into her mother. 

" You need ice." Therese shifts nervously. 

Carol sighs heavily looking down her body at her injured foot.  
" There's a ice cap bag under the kitchen sink. " 

Therese nods and hurries out of the bedroom. 

Carol kisses the top of her daughter's head. " Are you alright my sweetheart?" She questions softly. Stroking Rindy's hair.

Rindy nuzzles into her mother's bosom. " Daddy hit me."

Carol kisses her daughter's head again and squeezes her tightly.  
" Yes he did , something he should never have done but is very , very sorry for." She closes her eyes. Fighting the tears once more. She then opens then when she hears Therese come back into the room. " Thank you , you're a star." She smiles sadly.

Therese smiles shyly and gingerly place's the ice bag onto Carol's foot who inhales sharply at the contact and pressure of it. 

" Christ." Carol breaths out.

Therese runs her hands down her skirt. " Is there anything else you need Carol? Anything else I can do to help?"

Carol sighs and shakes her head. " No , I just need to make those phone calls."

Therese nods her head and looks around nervously. " Well , I better get going. Goodbye Carol. " She then looks down to Rindy who has fallen asleep against her mother. " Take care." She then turns to leave.

" Therese." Carol swallows hard and runs her fingers through her blonde hair nervously. " Would you... leave me your contact number on the icebox. " Her smokey blue eyes waver. 

Therese smiles shyly and nods before giving a little wave and leaving the bedroom. 

Carol leans her head back against the headboard and after a minute of silence she hears the front door click shut.  
She closes her eyes and takes a few deep calming breaths before reaching for the telephone on the nightstand.


	3. Chapter 3

Therese walk's into her apartment building and up the first flight of stairs. Her feet moving to the payphone in the hall. Her chest rising. Longing for it to ring and hear Carol's deep voice dripping with honey. 

The brunette shakes her head after standing there a few moment's and moves away from the payphone and climbs the stairs leading to her apartment.

She unlocks her door , walking in and closing it behind her before heading to the kitchen where she slips her handbag off from her shoulder. Placing it on her small kitchen table. 

She rubs her elbow once again. It was hurting now after landing on it after pulling Rindy back from the road. She didn't feel it at the time with the panic and adrenaline. She had just reacted. Reaching out. she just hopes she didn't hurt Rindy by doing so. 

She shivers at the thought of what could of happened if she didn't reach Rindy in time. If she had been held up at her work at the New York Times. 'Would somebody else have been there to save the little girl?'

She sighs going to her icebox and pulling out a beer. She really needed one after everything that happened.  
She pushes chestnut hair behind her ear and takes a long swig.  
Wiping her mouth, she pulls out a chair and sits down at the small table against the wall she has some of her pictures tapped to and continues to think about Carol and her little girl.

-

" Thank you John." Carol smiles weakly at the silver haired man with foggy blue eyes an a thin mustached , who had just finished tapping up her ankle. 

The doctor nods and smiles. " Remember , bed rest for a few days and no heels." He chuckles.

Carol swallow's hard. " And you're certain Rindy is alright? " She ask yet again. 

" Like I said Carol. Little Rindy is just shaken up." He reassures once again. " It could of been much worse as you're well aware of. Thank her lucky stars it wasn't." He rubs the back of his stiff neck. " That little girl must have an angel on her shoulder."

Carol smiles a genuine smile. " Yes , I believe you're right."

Abby appears in the bedroom doorway. " She's asleep again."

" Good , rest will do her good. " The doctor picks up his black medical bag from the end of the bed. " You will get my bill." 

" I'll show you out." The brunette steps a side , allowing the doctor to make his exit then follows him to the door where he collects his hat from the hat rack. 

Carol sighs , placing a hand over her tired eyes. Her whole leg was throbbing. 

A few minutes later Abby steps into the room. " Do you want a drink?" 

" No " Carol exhales loudly and removes her hand from her eyes.

Abby move's closer and sits on the edge of the bed. Watching her friend and ex lover with concern. " What are you going to do about Harge?" she questions softly.

" I ... don't know. Fred is setting up a meeting so we can all have a sit down and come up with some kind of arrangement. I don't know when that will be. But right now , I have rights to Rindy. Harge is being served with an injunction. "

Abby breaths a sigh of relief. " He better not fight you on this Carol. You have witnesses. Evidence." 

Carol nods in agreement. " I just never thought I would see the day...he loves Rindy with all his heart but his drinking has just gotten so out of control. I know he would be feeling extremely guilty right now if he hasn't past out." She huffs out. " But I need to do what's right for my daughter. " 

" And the girl.?" Abby questions searching the tired blue eyes. 

" Therese? She saved my daughter , Abby. If it wasn't for her..  
She trails off and let's out a sob. 

Abby place's a hand on the crying blondes shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Therese hears the knocking at her front door from the kitchen that she has a large bathtub in the corner of.  
She quickly hangs the picture she just finished developing and wipes her hand on a cloth before hurrying to her door and opening it. 

" Phone call miss Belivet." Her landlady informs her with annoyance. 

" Thank you" Therese hurries out of her apartment and skips down the stairs, rushing to the payphone. " Hello "

" How are you?" Carol voice hums through the phone majesticlly 

Therese closes her eyes. Her heart skipping a beat. " Fine. How are you and Rindy?" She opens her eyes and looks up at the ceiling.

Carol smiles into the phone from where she's laid up in her bed.  
" Fine , thanks to you." She then runs her fingers through her blonde hair. "Though being stuck in this damn bed is driving me mad."

Therese smiles shyly , she can feel her cheeks heating up and her heart beating faster at thought of Carol in her bed. Her memory offering a visual. " I'm sorry."

" Don't be . After all you weren't the cause of it. " Carol reaches for a cigarette out of the open box on the nightstand. "What do you do on Sundays? I was wondering , perhaps you would like to come and visit me and Rindy. I would like to cook you dinner. As a thank you.... once I'm allowed out of this damn bed that is. "  
She lights up her cigarette and takes a drag then exhales the smoke from her lungs. " Would you , like to come visit me...this Sunday?"

" Sure , I mean yes " Therese can feel her palms tingling.

Carol smirks and flick's her hair. " I will see you Sunday then. Say around 2?"

" Yes " Therese replies with a smile and a giggle. 

" Well , that's that " Carol ash's her cigarette into the ashtray on the nightstand. " Until Sunday then."

" Yes... goodnight Carol." Therese breaths out.

" Goodnight Therese." Carol smiles warmly then place's the phone down back onto the receiver.

Therese hears the line disconnect and she hangs up the phone and hurries up the stairs to write down the date in her day planner.

-

Carol wasn't lying when she said to Therese she was going mad being stuck in bed. She couldn't go into work. She couldn't drive. She couldn't even move around the apartment unless it was to use the bathroom. Abby had caught her out of it a few times , trying to tidy up or do the dishes and had sent down her wrath upon her.  
She had gone through every magazine in the apartment. Now she was trying to read a novel but her mind kept wandering. She would slip into thoughts about Harge. About Rindy . About the injunction but mostly it kept slipping to a certain young beauty. 

She would feel her heart beating faster just thinking about the woman who saved her daughter. She felt other parts of her body reacting also. She takes a deep breath. " Jesus Christ it's been so long." She groans in frustration. 

She hears the clicking of the front door and looks at the time.  
She blinks in surprise. Her daughter was already home from school. She hadn't even noticed the time. " Rindy! , Abby!"

Rindy comes running into her room and climbs on the bed.  
Hugging her mother. 

" My baby." Carol kisses her daughter's head. " How was your day at school?" 

" I drew a picture today " Rindy plays with her mother's hair

Abby comes into the room , Rindy's school bag in hand .  
" Tell Mommy who your drawing was of." Abby smirks , placing the bag on the edge of the bed. 

Rindy smiles shyly. " Me holding mommy's and Therese hands." 

" You did ? How lovely. " Carol feels her cheeks heating up. 

Abby opens the bag and pulls out the drawing that's got wrinkles through it. " She wasn't allowed to put it on the wall with the other students in her class." She explains , handing it to her friend.

Carol swallows hard . " They wouldn't allow this ?" She takes in the drawing. Two women stick figures. One on each side of a little girl stick figure , holding her hand and flowers and the sun.  
"That is absolutely ridiculous. What if she had drawn you . Her godmother." 

Abby shrugs her shoulders. " Probably the same thing.  
It's two women. Not a man and a woman like the other children , who drew their Mommy's and daddies like the teacher asked them to do."

" Oh " Carol finally understands. " You didn't draw Daddy sweet pea?" 

Rindy shakes her little head. "No , I'm still cross with Daddy ." She admits softly. 

Carol kisses her child's head . " So am I darling." She then looks up to Abby with teary eyed blue. " Abby , can you please put Rindy's lovely drawing where I can see it from my bed." 

Abby nods smiling sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

Dannie looks up from his work frowning , but then smiles brightly when he sees his friend walking into the office. "Therese , what the hell are you doing here at this hour?" He gets up out of his chair and moves fast to the small brunette. Wrapping her up in a hug. 

Therese smiles through the hug.

Dannie then pulls back grinning. " Not that I'm not happy to see you."

Therese looks around the quiet and dimly lit office. " I guess I just needed to see a friendly face. " She then turns her attention back to her friend and smiles.

" Well then you came to the right place because there's no friendlier face then this mug right here. " He points to himself with his thumb. A smug look on his face. 

Therese laughs shaking her head. She missed this but she understood Dannie having to juggle his time between work and his girlfriend and there just really wasn't anytime for them to hang out that much . Especially with Dannie working most nights." How have you been?" She questions while moving to a table and pushing up on it to sit . 

Dannie pulls out a chair and sits on it backwards. " Busy but I can't complain....He then swallows hard looking down. "Actually I have some news but I'm not supposed to tell anyone." 

Therese studies the writer curiously.

Dannie looks up. A smile of pure joy on his face. " Sue's pregnant, we're having a baby. I'm going to be a dad Therese."

" Oh my god , Dannie." Therese gasp covering her mouth. Her eyes twinkling with happiness for her friend. She pushes off the table and strides to the writer who quickly stands. Therese wraps her arms around her friend. " I'm so happy for you ,....and sue." She then chuckles and releases her friend. 

Dannie nods holding back tears. " Thanks Therese, I just found out today. I dropped to my knees and proposed to sue there and then. We're getting married. " He then takes Therese hands in his." Just don't tell anyone or she will kill me." 

Therese smiles sadly. " Dannie , who would I tell? You , Phil and Jack are the only people I know and I hardly ever see you guys....  
And Richard , well... his not here." 

Dannie reaches up cupping the photographers cheek. " Do you miss him?" 

" No" Therese shakes her head. " I just get lonely sometimes."  
She then moves back to the table , pushing up and sitting on it.

Dannie sits back down. " Have you heard from him?" 

Therese looks down. " No , why would I?" She picks up a pen and rolls it between her fingers. " His travelling around Europe with his girlfriend right?" She shrugs her shoulders casually and glances up. 

Dannie nods his head. " His written Phil a few letters...his uh .. his married now. He married the girl about a week ago."

Therese just stares at Dannie for a few moments.  
" Well , that's good. I'm happy for him . It's what he wanted.  
To be married and start a family."

" What do you want Therese? Honestly." Dannie questions gently

Therese searchers the writers warm eyes. " I never knew what I wanted. You know that...but" She swallows hard. " I think I know now." She takes a deep breath. "I do know now." She corrects herself then begins to tell her friend everything that had happened with Rindy and Carol and Carol's ex husband. 

Dannie's eyes are wide as he listens to Therese. " And now you're seeing her again on Sunday?"

Therese nods her head. 

Dannie rubs his jaw. " Flowers"

" What?" Therese blinks in surprise. Not understanding. 

" She's hurt right. That's what people do. They give flowers. "  
Dannie smirks at his friend. " And when their in love" 

Therese blushes. " So you're like .. okay with this?..I mean , I don't even know if she feels the same. She probably doesn't." She sighs heavily. " I just know I've never felt this way before for someone. " 

Dannie gets up and moves towards his friend and hugs her.  
" You're a good kid. That's all that's matter. "


	6. Chapter 6

Carol hears the buzz and she pushes up off the couch with the help of her cane. Curtisy of Abby and she uses it as she walks with a limp to the window. 

Rindy comes running out of her bedroom." Is Therese here Mommy?"

Carol smiles as she sees the young woman standing there and looking up with a matching smile. She gives a wave which Therese returns. " Yes , she is." She then looks to her beaming child. " Let's go let our angel in shall we?"

Rindy nods and runs to the door with excitement.

" Wait for Mommy Rindy." Carol can't help but chuckle even if her damn ankle was still causing her pain. 

Mother and daughter move down the hall. Rindy presses for the elevator and slips her hand into her mother's hand while they wait. 

Carol smiles lovingly down at her daughter.

The elevator doors slide open and they step inside. Rindy presses the button for the ground floor. " Do you really think Therese is going to like my drawing Mommy?" The child can't help ask again.

" Yes sweet pea. Therese is going to love it." She reassures her daughter once again and gives her hand a gentle squeeze. 

The doors slide open and they both step out of the elevator , moving towards the entrance door to the building.

Carol opens the door and exhales loudly. " Therese " she smiles warmly. " I'm so happy you could make it. We both are." She quickly adds.

Therese blushes and then looks down to the little girl who's now wrapped around her leg. " I'm happy to be here." Her emerald eyes flicker up to the beautiful blonde woman. " Hi Rindy "She strokes the the child's hair softly.

" Hi Therese." Rindy is looking up smiling. 

Therese presents Carol the flowers she had hidden behind her back. " I got these for you "

" Ohhh , you shouldn't have." Carol takes the bouquet of flowers and brings them to her nose , smelling them . "They're beautiful , thank you." Her blue eyes are twinkling with a heart felt smile on her beautiful features. 

" Come inside Therese. I want to show you something." Rindy takes the young woman's hand , tugging. She reaches for her mother's hand but Carol has the flowers and the cane in her hands." Mommy , give the flowers to Therese." 

Carol blinks then hands the flowers to Therese just like her daughter commanded. 

Therese takes the flowers with her free hand. 

Rindy beams with happiness as she takes her mother's hand in hers.

Carol looks down at her hand joined with her daughter's then looks at Therese's hand that's joined with her daughter's other hand then looks to the younger woman with bewilderment.  
It was just like Rindy's drawing. 

" Is everything alright Carol?" Therese questions with worry.

Carol blinks rapidly , slowly nodding her head. " Yes" she then clears her throat. " Of course" she then smiles gently.

-  
The three step into the elevator. All stealing glances of each other. 

Therese feels her cheeks heat up when Carol winks at her. 

Rindy looks up smiling between her mother and Therese.

The doors to the elevator slide open once they reach the 5th floor and the three step out into the hall. 

Rindy let's go of the hands and takes off running towards the apartment , opening the door and waiting for her mother and Therese who are walking slowly. Side by side. 

Carol chuckles and shakes her head. " She's just been a little ball of energy. She was so thrilled when I told her you would be visiting us today."

Therese smiles shyly , showing her dimples as she walks beside the beautiful blonde goddess. " I was so thrilled you called and invited me to visit you and Rindy." 

Carol smiles warmly. They're eyes locking as they come to a halt outside the apartment. 

Rindy takes Therese hand and pulls her saviour into the apartment and leading the brunette to the kitchen where her drawing is now tapped to the icebox. " Look at my drawing Therese."

Therese blinks and reaches out after Rindy let's go of her and and traces the stick figure with blonde hair. " Your Mommy." She smiles and then moves finger to the smaller stick figure with a green hat. " Rindy " she continues to smile and then moves her eyes to the next stick figure. A woman with brown hair , holding a flower. " Who's this sweetheart?" 

" You silly " Rindy giggles up at Therese who's eyes are wide. 

Carol comes up behind Therese and her giggling daughter. " It was a class project. But I think it belongs here. Don't you think so?" The blonde smiles tilting her head.

Therese swallows hard. She can feel her eyes tearing up. She turns looking at Carol and nods . 

Carol smiles warmly. " Here , let me get these lovely flowers into some water. " She takes the flowers from the speechless younger woman.


	7. Chapter 7

Carol sits at the kitchen table , red painted nails peeling a garlic clove . Her eyes glances to the younger woman who's at the kitchen sink peeling potatoes. " So what kind of name is Belivet?"

Therese smiles shyly over her shoulder. " It's Czech. It's changed , originally it was..

" It's very original." Carol cuts Therese off with a warm smile. 

" Well " Therese blushes and turns her attention back to the half peeled potato in her hand. 

" So what do you do , Therese Belivet?" Carol place's the now peeled garlic clove on the chopping board in front of her.

Therese closes her eyes and swallows hard. Carol's voice was intoxicating and she loved the way the older woman said her name. " I work at the New York Times as a clerk. But I'm hoping one day to be a junior photo editor."

" Really. " Carol leans on her hand. " Is that what you want to be?. A photographer?"

" Yes " Therese rinses the dirt off the potato and her hands under the running tap water. She turns and moves to the small , round table Carol is sat at and she place's the potato on the chopping board Infront of Carol with the garlic , carrots and onion. " My friend , Dannie , he pushed me to put a portfolio together and helped me to get the job at the Times. " Her emerald eyes are shy as the older woman's blue eyes gaze up into hers. 

" I see , your friend must think you have talent for it then." Carol's lip twitch and she runs her fingers through her hair. "Will you show me your work?" 

" Sure " Therese feels her cheeks heating up. 

"Do you live alone Therese?" Carol leans back in her chair , folding her arms. 

" I do." Therese can't help giggle as she pulls the chopping board closer to herself and picks up the knife Carol had pulled out earlier. 

Carol shakes her head watching the younger woman Start to slice and dice the vegetables on the chopping board. " I invite you over for dinner and you're doing most of the work. " 

" I don't mind. Really." Therese smiles warmly. 

They lock eyes for a few moments then Rindy's little laughs coming from the living room where she's sat in front of the television set catches their attention. Snapping them out of the spell that had formed between them and they can't help join in on the laughter.

-

Carol opens the small box on the side table and pulls out a cigarette for herself , placing it between her red lips before offering one to Therese who's sitting on the other end of the couch. " Cigarette?"

" Yes , please " Therese takes one out with dainty fingers. She wasn't much of a smoker but she wanted to impress the older woman and feel more mature and older then her twenty two years on this earth. 

Carol place's the small box back onto the side table then lights Therese cigarette before her own.

" So... Therese clears her throat. " Who's been helping you around the apartment and with Rindy?" She questions curiously.

Carol takes a long drag of her cigarette then exhales the smoke from her lungs. " My friend Abby. She's also Rindy's godmother." Carol explains flicking her blonde hair. " She's been a great help. A pain in the arse most times." She chuckles nervously. " But I'm grateful and lucky to have her in my life." 

Therese swallows hard. She can't help feel a pang of jealousy. She smiles shyly then turns her attention to the small television set that's still on. She had washed up while Carol tucked Rindy into bed. 

Carol turns her eyes onto the younger woman and watches her curiously. " So , you live alone , is there someone special in your life? A boyfriend?"

Therese ash's her cigarette in the ashtray on her side table. " There was Richard. But I'm not with him anymore. ..he wanted to marry me. Travel Europe." She sighs heavily before taking a drag of her cigarette.

" I see , and what did you want Therese?" Carol ask with a raised brow. 

Therese cheeks heat up and she starts coughing. 

Carol shifts closer and caresses the younger woman's back. "Careful angel."


	8. Chapter 8

Therese looks away with embarrassment and covers her mouth as she struggles to breathe. She clears her throat and shakes her head. Eyes watering. , face red. " Sorry " she chokes out. 

Carol watches with concern then pushes up off the couch without the aid of her cane and limps to the kitchen , pulling down a glass , filling it up with water from the tap and limps back to the young woman who's still coughing and struggling.  
"Try and drink some water darling." She sits down handing the glass of water to Therese who takes it with a shaky hand.

Therese brings the glass to her mouth and takes a sip. She stubs out the burning cigarette then takes another sip between coughs and exhales loudly. " I'm so embarrassed."

" It's alright Therese." Carol place's her hand on the younger woman's shoulder and gently squeezes. " It's alright darling."

Therese swallow's hard. 

Carol takes the glass from Therese hands and leans across the younger woman , placing it on the side table.

Therese whimpers. Carol's scent and closeness driving her crazy. She wants to reach out. She wants to touch , kiss and hold the older woman in her arms. 

Carol turns her face and their hot breaths mingle as they gaze at each other with hooded eyes. 

" Mommy!!"

Carol quickly pulls away and stands . Forgetting all about her ankle , she puts all her weight on it , she hisses in pain and collapses onto the couch wanting to scream and shout with the ugliest of curse words but she bites her tongue. 

Therese clears her throat and stands , wiping her hands down her skirt. " Carol are you alright? What can I do?" 

Carol's jaw is clenched as she grits through the pain. Breathing deep through her nostrils. " Can you.... check on Rindy?"

" Ohh , of course." Therese hurries to the little girls room.  
" Rindy? What's wrong sweetheart?". 

" I feel sick. My belly hurts. " The child replies before throwing up her dinner , all over herself and her bed.

-

Therese tries not to retch. Just finishing having a coughing fit from the cigarette and Carol's question and now this.  
Watching and hearing little Rindy vomit wasn't helping her situation. 

Rindy looks down at herself and her ruined nightgown and bed covers and then starts crying. " Mommy!" 

This snaps Therese out of her own thoughts and needs and rushes to the crying child's side. 

" Rindy!" Carol calls with worry from the couch. " Therese!" The injured woman goes to push up not caring about her ankle if her child needed her. 

" I got her Carol! I'm bringing her out to you." Therese sighs heavily and strokes the little girl's head tenderly. " Come here sweetheart. Let's get you out of this bed and into Mommy. We'll get you cleaned up." She pulls down the cover's and slips one arm under Rindy's little legs then support's her back with the other as she scoops the sobbing child into her arms.

Carol looks up and she looks with fear at the sight of Therese standing there Infront of her now , holding her child who's crying.  
" What's wrong sweet pea?" She holds out her arms for Rindy.

" She's sick. She threw up." Therese explains while placing Rindy across her mother's lap and into her arms. 

Carol pushes hair from Rindy's cheek. " Oh my little angel."  
She sees and smells the vomit on Rindy's night gown.

" Mommy." Rindy whimpers closing her eyes.

Tears well in Carol's eyes. She couldn't bear the sight of her child in pain.

" Should I run Rindy a bath?" Therese questions , shifting nervously. 

" No , if you could just be a sweetie and fetch her another nightgown and a wet wash cloth."Carol rocks Rindy back and forth. " Then help me put her into my bed."

Therese nods and hurries away to do as Carol asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Carol sighs heavily. " Thank you for all you're help Therese."

Therese nods her head , staring down at mother and child in the bed. " I better call a cab." She doesn't want to go. Doesn't want to leave Carol and Rindy. But there was nothing else she could do and she still had work in the morning.

Carol searches sad emerald that are twinkling in the light.  
" Would you let me come see you tomorrow? Evening?"

Therese smiles , showing her dimples. " Alright. Yes." She nods her head. Hands clasp Infront of her. She looks down , swallowing hard. " I want to know...I think..I mean I want to ask you things. But I'm not sure that you would want that. "

Carol inhales sharply. " Ask me things. Please."

Therese raises her eyes and searches Carol emotional blue eyes. " I will see you tomorrow?"

Carol nods her head. " Yes " she exhales loudly. " You will darling."

Therese blushes , taking one last look at the beautiful goddess and her little angel before turning and leaving the bedroom.

-

Abby sighs heavily , standing in the bedroom doorway with folded arms. Watching mother and daughter sleeping. The smell of vomit in the air. " You could of called you nitwit." She shakes her head and turns. Moving through the apartment to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. 

She looks at the icebox and see's an address tapped next to Rindy's drawing. " You better not break their hearts Therese."


	10. Chapter 10

Therese finds it hard to keep her focus. She keeps slipping into thoughts of Carol and Rindy. Wondering how they are. What are they doing. Would she really see Carol tonight?. Did they almost kiss last night? If so what did that mean.

She wonders if she should cook for Carol or would Carol take one look at her small apartment and run the other way.

Therese gets yelled at a few times for not paying a attention.

-

Abby no longer hears her friend on the phone in the bedroom so she stubs out her half smoked cigarette and pushes up off the couch to go check on Carol. " Well? What did Ted say? Is he giving you less hours so you can pick up Rindy after school?"

Carol stares at the phone on her nightstand. " It seems my services are no longer needed." The blonde swallows hard.

Abby frowns heavily. " He fired you?" The brunette then quickly moves to the bed and sits down on the edge of it.

Carol nods still in shock. " Apparently getting hurt and having a week off and now asking for less hours was unacceptable."  
She shakes her head and finally looks at her friend. 

" You helped bring in big clients. Clients who specifically asked for you Carol. " Abby reminds her friend. " And now their just tossing you a side."

" I guess so." Carol closes her eyes for a few moments.  
" Well , I guess it's back to being a stay at home mother."  
She opens her eyes smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

Therese hears the knock on her door and she frowns looking at it.' Maybe she had a call from Carol , cancelling her visit.  
Maybe Rindy was really sick and needed to go to the hospital.'

She tosses the tea towel she had been using to dry some dishes with and strides to the door , opening it fast and gasping when she sees Carol standing in front of her door looking winded. "Carol "

The blonde smiles weakly now leaning against the doorframe heavily. " Your landlady let me in ....but damn your stairs have worn me out."

Therese wraps a supportive arm around the struggling blonde. "What the hell were you thinking Carol?" She shakes her head as she helps the older woman inside. Kicking her door shut. 

" I was thinking...I wanted to surprise you." Carol grits out. 

They reach the couch and Carol fall's back into it. Therese following with her. 

" Are you okay?" Therese is hovering over the injured blonde , trying to keep her Weight off of Carol who's under her.

Carol looks up searching caring emerald eyes and reaches up , pushing chestnut hair behind the younger woman's ear and slowly lifts her head , closing the small space between them.  
Pressing her red lips to Therese's pink lips. 

Therese whimpers feeling Carol's fingers and lips on her. 

Carol parts her lips and brushes her tongue with Therese's. Her face tilting for a better angle and fit. Humming as Therese's tongue brushes back against hers. 

Therese arms tremble as she continues to keep her weight off Carol. 

" You're trembling." Carol breaks the kiss , panting over Therese's lips. She then runs her thumb over the soft lips.

" Carol " Therese shudders , kissing the older woman's thumb as she searches hooded blue eyes staring up at her. " I've never felt like this before Carol."

Carol shakes her head. " Neither have I darling." The blonde smiles warmly and kisses the younger woman's forehead tenderly. " Lay down on me angel. I want to hold you." She places a hand on the brunettes back. Urging her down against her. 

Therese swallows hard. Resting her head on Carol chest. "How's Rindy?"  


" She's better now. Abby is looking after her." Carol explains while stroking chestnut hair.

Therese closes her eyes and inhales Carol's scent as fingers glide through her hair.

Carol kisses the top of the younger woman's head. " What are you thinking?" 

" What am I thinking? I'm thinking I'm selfish because I want to stay like this always. In your arms." Therese admits with a sigh 

Carol smiles warmly. " Would you come and visit me and Rindy again?" She tilts Therese face up so she can she her and look into her eyes. " Would you?"

" Yes , yes I would." Therese answer gently then runs her finger tips over the red lips.

Carol smiles warmly and kisses the younger woman's forehead tenderly. 

Therese smiles and stares into beautiful blue eyes. " Did you love him?" 

" Harge?" The blonde questions unnecessarily . At Therese's nod she sighs heavily. " No , I thought I did . Along time ago."

" Are you in love with me?" Therese ask innocently with twinkling emerald.

Carol blinks in surprise and swallows over the sudden lump in her throat. " Yes , I believe so."

Therese shows her dimples and runs fingers through soft blonde hair. " That's good. Because I love you Carol."

The older woman exhales the breath she had been holding and squeezes the younger woman to her. " Well , that's that."

Therese giggles , snuggling into her beautiful goddess. "Have you heard from Harge?"

" No , it must of really scared him what happened. What could of happened." Carol swallows hard. 

Therese closes her eyes. Listing to Carol's breathing.

After a few minutes of silence Carol clears her throat. "I lost my job..well , I was fired." 

Therese opens her eyes and lifts her head. " Oh Carol. I'm sorry."

Carol just shakes her head. " It is what it is."

Therese frowns heavily. " What will you do now?"

" What I use to do. Float around the home. Have lunchs with Abby. Wander around until it's time to pick up Rindy from school...Rindy is what matters most so it's no big loss. " Carol puts on a brave smile " Having you stop by for visits in the evening would be very nice." She adds causing Therese to blush.


	12. Chapter 12

" I'm fine Abby. It feels much better now." Carol states while opening the drivers door after getting Rindy settled into the back of the car.

Abby shakes her head but doesn't say anything as she gets into the front passenger seat of the Packard.

Carol smirks getting in behind the wheel.

~

" It's so refreshing to get out of the apartment." Carol sighs staring out the window of the diner she and her friend are in.

Abby lights up a cigarette while they wait on their lunch.  
" Red will be happy to have me all to herself again."

Carol smirks turning mischief blue eyes onto her friend. " Be sure to make it up to her won't you."

Abby wiggles her brows while drawing back on the now lit cigarette then exhales the smoke , making smoke rings.  
" You know I will."

Carol chuckles shaking her head. " I'll have to get you both a little something for being so patient and understanding."

The waitress approaches their table with a plate in each hand.  
" Here you go ladies." She places each plate down in front of the women at the booth. 

Carol smiles warmly at the middle aged woman wearing a apron and has a pencil tucked behind her ear. " Thank you."

Abby smirks shaking her head. " You're in a good mood." She then waits till the waitress is out of earshot. " I take it your little girlfriend is coming over this evening." She whispers across the table.

" Well , I wouldn't say she's my girlfriend." Carol mumbles looking down at her lunch. " We haven't really had that discussion yet."  
The blonde shifts nervously before picking up her bacon and tomato toasted sandwich. 

Abby scoffs placeing her cigarette in the ashtray. " You told her you love her. She told you she loves you." The brunette then picks up her baked ham and cheese toasted sandwich , sinking her teeth into it. " You're girlfriends." She mumbles around the food in her mouth. Brown eyes twinkling. 

Carol sighs heavily. " I guess you're right." She clears her throat before taking a dainty bite out of her own toasted sandwich.  
Wondering what Therese think's. She guesses she will find out tonight when the younger woman comes over to visit.


	13. Chapter 13

" Chicken 'a la king." Carol announces while placing the last bowl down in front of Therese.

" Carol , this looks and smells amazing." Therese smilies shyly , looking up at the blonde who's standing so close to her she can smell her perfume over the delicious aroma of the meal Carol had prepared.

Carol place's a hand on the brunettes shoulder who's sitting at the end of the table and gives a wink. She then turns her attention to her daughter who's sitting at the table and picking out the peas with her little fingers. " Nerinda. Don't pick at your food and just eat it , please." She huffs moving to the head of the table and sits down. 

" Mommy , you know I don't like pea's. They're green and yucky." Rindy pulls a face.

" You know Rindy. I don't like pea's either." Therese mock whispers , leaning closer towards the little girl.

Carol sits there staring wide eye and absolutely mortified.

" But " Therese continues. " Your Mommy went to a lot of hard work to cook us this meal." The young woman picks up her spoon and digs into the silky , creamy , white sauce with chicken , carrots , pea's and mushrooms. She then carelessly shoves the spoon with a generous helping into her mouth. White sauce sticking to her lips and she moans. Nodding her head in appreciation.  
" Oh wow. Rindy , you are so lucky to have Mommy cook for you. I think she's without a doubt the best cook in the whole wide world. You can't even taste the yucky pea's." She digs back in for more eagerly.

Rindy giggles as Therese gets more sauce on her lips and she picks up her own spoon. Doing exactly what the young woman did. She smiles while chewing on her food and dunks her spoon back in for more.

Carol blinks in surprise and looks at Therese who gives her a little wink. She shakes her head and chuckles. " What am I going to do with you two?"

~

Therese smiles closing the book she had been reading to Rindy and she looks to Carol who's sitting on the other side of Rindy.  
" She's asleep."

Carol nods kissing the top of her daughter's head who's between Therese and herself. Fast asleep. " Yes" she raises her twinkling blue eyes and gazes into Therese twinkling emerald. " You have been so wonderful with her. "

Therese blushes and carefully removes herself from the bed and walks to the little shelf Rindy had pulled the book from and she places the book back. She then moves around the bed where Carol is still sitting and holds out her hand.

Carol smiles warmly and takes the hand , allowing Therese to help her up and lead her out of the room to the living room.

They sit down on the couch , still hand in hand. 

Carol sighs heavily and studies the younger woman. " Therese , how old are you?"

Therese shifts nervously and smiles shyly. " Twenty two."

Carol clicks her tongue. " Now I really do feel old."

" Don't be silly. You're beautiful Carol." Therese states seriously. She gives the hand still in hers a squeeze. 

Carol smiles sadly and shakes her head. " I'm turning forty Therese."

Therese smiles brightly with this information. " When?" She asked with excitement.

Carol exhales loudly. " May 23" 

Therese blinks in surprise. " That's like two days away. Friday."

" Yes " Carol runs fingers through her hair, using her free hand.  
" I don't want to celebrate it. Abby of course won't hear of it."

" You need to celebrate your birthday Carol." Therese reaches up , cupping the older woman's soft cheek.

Carol gazes into the twinkling emerald gazing back at her and she leans in. Their lips just a whisper away.

The phone starts ringing , breaking them from the spell.

" Who the hell is calling at this hour?" Carol gets up and reluctantly let's go of Therese's warm hand and marchers to the phone in the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

" Hello , Carol Aird."

" Carol, why are you doing this?"

Carol internally groans at hearing her ex mother in law's voice on the other end of the line. " Jennifer , I'm not supposed to be talking about this with you."

" My son is hurting Carol. How could you take his child away from him? How could you take my granddaughter away from me and her grandfather?"

" I wouldn't of had to do anything if you're son hadn't of shown up drunk and start man handling me in front of Rindy then strike her."  
Carol defends herself and her actions. 

" He shoved her dear , I would hardly call it anything more than that." The woman on the other end of the call defends her son.

Carol clenches her jaw and see's red. " I hardly see the difference and Rindy certainly doesn't. You weren't there Jennifer. You didn't see the goddamn fear in her eyes." She then slams the phone down. Her chest heaving. " Damn that woman."

Therese approaches the kitchen slowly. She stands there nervously as she stares at the older woman's back who's shoulders are slumped. " Carol?"

The angry and agitated blonde opens the small box next to the phone and pulls out a cigarette. " Maybe you should get a cab home Therese. I doubt I'll be very good company right now." She lights up the cigarette then turns around , flicking her blonde hair. 

Therese swallow's hard. " Okay , I understand."

Carol folds her arms and exhales the smoke from her lungs.   
" I doubt that." She scoffs

Therese flinches at the harness. " Goodnight Carol." The young woman then turns on her heels and hurries to the door , collecting her coat and handbag before storming out of the apartment. 

Carol closes her eyes and shakes her head. She then snatches up the phone and dials Abby's number.


	15. Chapter 15

Therese was keeping her head down as she made her way home from work. 

As she got closer to her building she looked up and blinked in surprise at seeing Carol by the front entrance. She swallows hard and opens her handbag , pulling out her keys.

Carol rubs behind her ear as Therese approaches without looking at her or speaking to her. " I was horrible last night. Will you forgive me?"

Therese slips the key into the lock and pushes the door open.   
" Let's go upstairs."

Carol nods and bends , picking up the yellow suitcase by her feet and steps inside the building.

Therese looks at the yellow suitcase Carol is carrying but doesn't question it.

They walk up the stairs in silence. 

Therese opens the door to her apartment and allows Carol inside before closing the door and heading to the kitchen , placing her keys and handbag down on the small kitchen table and taking off her coat. Placing it over the back of the chair.   
" Is Rindy with Abby?" She questions not looking at Carol.

" Yes " Carol clears her throat and steps closer , placing the yellow suitcase on the small table. " I got you something."

Therese stares down at the yellow suitcase.

" Well , open it." Carol states after a few moments of the younger woman just looking at it. 

Therese carefully lays the suitcase down and flick's the latches on it , opening it up. Her emerald eyes go wide as she takes in the camera and half a dozen rolls of film inside. She reaches in and carefully picks up the camera. Her fingers gliding over it and she finally looks up at the blonde standing there in her apartment. " Oh Carol."

Carol smiles at the younger woman. " I'm not very good with apologies. But I saw this in a store window and instantly thought of you." She then swallows hard. " Even if I hadn't been such a bitch...I still would have gotten it for you.. because I care for you and love you." She fidgets with the bangle on her wrist.

Therese swallows hard and she places the camera back inside the suitcase and closes it back up. Latching it.

Carol clears her throat yet again. " Last night. It was Harge's mother who called. She was demanding to know why I did what I did. Why I was keeping Rindy away... from them." She rubs her forehead. " Making me out to be the villain in all this as usual." 

Therese reaches out taking Carol's hand and leading her to the sofa , sitting down.

Carol sits down beside the younger woman on the sofa. " I am truly sorry Therese , for the way I treated you."

Therese nods her head and gives the hand in hers a squeeze.

Carol searches the emerald green doe eyes. " Will you forgive me?" She questions once again. Tears welling.

" Yes " Therese exhales loudly. " And not just because you got me that camera...but because I care for you and love you."

Carol smiles and gently pulls her hand free to wrap her arms around Therese.


	16. Chapter 16

They pull apart after awhile of just holding each other and their lips automatically find each other's.

Hands roam and fingers weave through hair. Moans and groans are made and heard as the kiss becomes heated.

Carol feels an adventurous hand on her right breast and she breaks the kiss gasping. " Therese , have you... did you have sex with Richard?" She questions while trying to get her breathing under control.

Therese feels her stomach knot up at the mention of her ex.  
" Yes , twice. It hurt and he laughed when I asked if it was normal." She admits softly and looks away from Carol.

" I'm sorry darling." Carol cups the younger woman's cheek.   
Urging Therese to look at her. She inhales sharply when tear filled emerald finally do. " I won't hurt you Therese or laugh at you. But I've ruined the moment by asking that question."

Therese takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. " I just don't want to talk about him or think about him Carol." She sighs heavily opening her eyes. " Anyway , I'm sure Rindy and Abby is waiting for you to come home." 

" Actually , Abby is going to stay the night with Rindy. Kind of a early birthday present." Carol smiles shyly." So I can stay here with you for the night... unless you would like me to leave?"

" No " Therese shakes her head then brushes her lips over Carol's red lips. " If you can stay , then stay."


	17. Chapter 17

Carol looks inside the almost empty icebox and clicks her tongue. " This simply won't do."

Therese stands there blushing. " I haven't had time to...shop"  
She shifts nervously.

Carol closes up the icebox and turns to face Therese.  
" Grab your coat darling. We're going to the supermarket and then we'll pick up something for dinner on the way back here."

Therese blinks in surprise then looks at her icebox with shame. "I'm sorry Carol."

Carol frowns heavily and quickly closes the short distance between them. Hooking Therese's chin gently. " What on earth are you apologizing for darling?"

Therese swallows hard." For the icebox. For having nothing to offer you. For not even having a birthday present for you Carol. For this." She wave's her hand around , gesturing the shoebox of her apartment.

Carol shakes her head. " You don't need to apologize for any of that Therese. I just want to be with you. Okay?"

Therese takes a calming breath." Okay." She then leans up brushing her lips over Carol's.

Carol smiles and dips her head capturing the younger woman's tempting lips for a deeper kiss.

Therese moans feeling Carol's tongue bat against hers.  
She wraps her arms around the taller woman feeling her knees go weak.

Carol breaks the kiss panting. " Maybe we can continue this after we get back?" She cups Therese cheek. " After dinner?"

Therese licks her lips and nods. " You better fix your lipstick before we head out."

Carol smirks , running her thumb over Therese's smeared lips. "You too darling."


	18. Chapter 18

Therese keeps stealing glances at Carol who's behind the wheel of the car. 

Carol notices of course and smirks to herself as they drive.  
"I saw my lawyer today , Fred."

" Oh , is everything alright Carol? I mean ... Therese shakes her head. Her brows furrowed.

Carol sighs heavily. " I just wanted to discuss something with him....I was thinking of allowing Harge supervised visitation. He really does love Rindy and I don't want him doing anything foolish by not being able to see her." She swallows hard.

Therese studies the woman she loves. " Foolish in what way?Like before? Showing up drunk?"

Carol nods shifting uncomfortably in the driver's seat. " Or harm himself perhaps..... she swallows hard again. " Or take Rindy away from me. I had a horrible nightmare last night he did just that. And I was powerless to stop him." 

" Oh god. " Therese shivers at the thought of that happening.

Carol pulls into the parking lot of the supermarket and finds a empty space. She places the car in park and shuts off the engine , sighing heavily and leaning back. " He wouldn't do anything like that sober...but drunk.... I'm just so scared Therese. I don't know what to do."

Therese reaches up and places a comforting hand on Carol's shoulder. Not knowing what she could say that would help ease the older woman's fears. 

Carol reaches up covering the hand on her shoulder and they sit in silence for a few minutes.


	19. Chapter 19

Carol hums while moving along the aisles of the supermarket.

Therese following the blonde who's pushing the shopping cart and pulling down boxed and canned goods , placing them into the cart that's quickly filling up. " Carol , I don't...I only have the base of a Hoosier cabinet."

Carol turns twinkling blue eyes onto the younger woman. "That's what's so great about these products. You can just stack them up onto it. Even in the corner, on your kitchen table darling." The older woman winks and starts pushing the cart again.

" Carol " Therese tries again. When Carol stops and looks at her with confusion she sighs and leans in. " I don't have enough money on me for all this." She whispers.

Carol shakes her head and clicks her tongue."Therese, this will make me happy darling , to do this for you. Now please don't upset me with talk's of money. "She huffs out. 

Therese looks into the shopping cart. " I still don't have a birthday present for you." She mumbles sadly. 

Carol sighs heavily. " I told you darling. I just want to be with you. So your present to me can be you're presence tomorrow." She smiles lovingly.  
"Abby's.... she looks around and notices a man with glasses just a few feet away. " Friend " She clears her throat and smiles again at Therese. " Will be coming by the apartment with food and cake apparently , for a little birthday lunch and I really want you to be there and meet Abby and her ' friend , Lucy."

Therese just stares with her doe eyes. Trying to process Carol's words. " What about Rindy?"

" Well , I was hoping to have a birthday dinner with my two darling angels." Carol admits softly.

Therese finally smiles. " Okay , birthday breakfast at my apartment and then birthday lunch and dinner at yours."

Carol breaths a sigh of relief and winks. " Sounds perfect."

~

"See darling , there was nothing to worry about." Carol smiles with pride at her handy work. Standing in front of the Hossier cabinet. Arms folded.

Therese leans against the archway. "You know it wasn't just about the limited space Carol. You shouldn't have to stock my apartment. I don't want you to. I mean it's kind and sweet of you." She quickly adds seeing the hurt now in Carol's blue eyes that moments ago were filled with joy. "I just... it's too much. You already got me the camera. At least let me pay you back for the groceries."

Carol let's her arms and gaze drop. "Very well. I hope you don't have a problem with the fact I also paid for dinner as well."  
The proud blonde turns her back on Therese and moves to the pictures hanging on the line to dry.

"Actually...

Carol whirls around with narrowed eyes. "Are you serious?"

Therese smiles pushing off the archway and places her hands behind her back and slowly makes her way to the annoyed woman who now has her hands on her hips. "I don't have a problem with you paying for dinner tonight." She then moves her arms up and loops them around the taller woman's neck. "I'm just asking you let me pay you back for the groceries. That's all Carol."

Carol's features soften and she relaxes. Placing her hands on Therese slim hips. "If you insist."

Therese nods and kisses Carol's chin. "Thank you. I love my new camera. I would like to take some pictures of you with it."

"Will that also make you happy?" Carol raises a brow and then smirks at the younger woman's nod. "What a strange girl you are."

"Why?" Therese searchers smokey blue eyes seeing the amusement in them.

"Flung out of space." Carol smiles warmly.


	20. Chapter 20

Therese blushes as Carol walks into her bedroom then stops abruptly. "How are Rindy and Abby?"

Carol's eyes are wide and dilating as she stands there taking in the younger woman , naked on the bed. " Good" she chokes out then clears her throat. "I never looked like that."

Therese smiles shyly.

Carol returns the smile and moves towards the bed. She moves her hand to turn out the bedside light.

"No don't , I want to see you." Therese quickly says and watches the different emotions cross Carol's beautiful face.

Carol swallows hard and starts undressing herself.

Therese lays there watching every movement unblinking. 

Carol keeps her eyes on the younger woman. Letting them roam the beautiful , delicate body spread out before her. Feeling her own body reacting to Therese's.  
She then slips onto the bed once she's removed every piece of clothing and their arms and legs instantly intertwine with each other.

Therese pushes golden hair back behind Carol's ear and brings their lips together.

Carol rolls Therese onto her back and slips a thigh between her legs. Feeling the wetness coating her thigh. She breaks the kiss , breathing heavily. "You were thinking about this while I was on the phone."

"I was thinking about you." Therese squirms. Pushing into the smooth warm thigh." Carol "

"I'm here darling." Carol kisses Therese jaw and neck. She then moves down the beautiful body of the younger woman and circle's her tongue around a pale pink nipple before wrapping her lips around the peak and sucking.

Therese moans , closing her eyes.

Carol moves her hand down , slipping it between Therese's twitching thighs and stroking her fingers through the desire coated folds.

Therese archers into Carol's hand. " God "

Carol smiles around the small firm breast and starts moving lower. Placing wet hot kisses along the way. She kisses the dark glistening curls and drags her tongue through the silky , slick lips. Moaning at the flavour. " You taste absolutely devine darling." 

Therese blushes looking down her body , panting. Her eyes connecting with Carol's desired filled blue.

Carol wraps her lips around the bundle of nerves and sucks gently while bringing two fingers to Therese dripping entrance. Pressing in.

Therese gasp. Dropping her head back down onto the pillow.  
Carol was inside of her and it felt wonderful. There was no pain.  
Only pleasure and she started moving her hips automatically.

Carol wraps her free arm around a thigh as she continues to suck and move her fingers inside the younger woman. Slow and gentle and she carefully curls her fingers.

"Oh Carol." Therese gasp once more and bucks into Carol's face. Her walls clenching around the fingers as the orgasm washes over her. 

Carol hums flicking her tongue against the twitching clit and then she rest her cheek against Therese thigh , breathing heavily.  
She swipes her thumb over the swollen nub before stilling her fingers inside. " My angel."

Therese body tremors with aftershocks. She licks her lips.  
"Carol , please come here."

Carol moves carefully up Therese's body. Her fingers still inside the warmth. Enjoying the feeling of Therese contracting around her fingers." I love you so much Therese." She then kisses her lover passionately.

Therese hums into the kiss enjoying the taste of herself on Carol's lips. 

They break the kiss panting. 

"What if I'm not able to please you Carol?" Therese questions with worry. 

"Oh Therese. I wouldn't worry about that darling." Carol brushes her lips over Therese's kiss swollen lips." But you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with doing."

"I want to make you feel good Carol. I want to do what you just did to me." Therese kisses down Carol's throat. 

Carol whimpers closing her eyes. " If you want to darling."

Therese moves down the older woman's body , placing kisses over a full breast and licking over a hard rosey pink nipple before moving further down. 

Carol moans and reaches down. Threading her fingers through chestnut hair. " Oh Therese. You're a fast learner darling." She arches as Therese tongue parts her folds.

Therese hums gathering all of Carol's desire. Loving she was the cause of it and so much. She twirls her tongue around a hard little nub poking out then takes it into her mouth. 

Carol tries not to push herself into Therese beautiful face.  
"Oh yes darling. That's it. "

Therese brings two fingers to Carol's flushed sex and enters her with two fingers and starts moving them. 

"Therese." Carol pants rotating her hips. " Another."

Therese moans and adds a third finger as she sucks and thrust with her fingers. Loving the taste and feeling. Knowing she could never tire of this. 

Carol grips the bedding with her free hand. Her knuckles turning white. She can't stop her hips from thrusting into Therese and she comes hard and fast. 

Therese doesn't stop. She keeps going. Thrusting inside Carol.  
Wanting more. 

"Oh fuck " Carol rises off the bed. Her hand holding Therese head to her and her body shakes with her second orgasm. "No more Therese. Please." She pants falling limp onto the bed. Flinching away from Therese mouth , her body too sensitive for anymore.

Therese licks her lips. " You taste so good Carol."

Carol laughs placing a weak hand over her pounding heart.  
"And you were worried about not pleasing me." She shakes her head. " Christ that was magnificent." She takes in a deep breath.  
"Come here angel. I want to hold you." She reaches down for her lover. 

Therese moves up Carol's body after Carefully pulling out her fingers. She wraps her mouth around the wet fingers. Sucking them clean and laying down beside Carol.

Carol groans at the sight. " Come here you little minx." She wraps her arms around the younger woman who's blushing. 

Therese sighs and snuggles into Carol. " I love you Carol. Thank you"

Carol shakes her head. " Don't thank me darling. It's I who needs to thank you." 

Therese smiles and closes her eyes. Inhaling the scent of their love making and exhales loudly. 

Carol kisses her lover's head and closes her eyes. Holding Therese protectively.


	21. Chapter 21

The alarm clock wake's both sleeping lover's up.

Carol groans burrying her face into the pillow and releasing Therese who rolls over , shutting it off.

Therese rubs her eyes and rolls back over , she runs her hand up and down Carol's arm. "Happy birthday Carol."

Carol removes her face from the pillow and smiles sleepily at the younger woman. Her angel. "Thank you darling." She then reaches out cupping Therese cheek and brings their lips together for a soft kiss. "You better go get ready for work. I'll drive you there."

"Okay" Therese sighs heavily. She really didn't want to go into work today. She wanted to spend her day with Carol.

"I'll see you later on darling." Carol states knowingly and kisses her lover's nose. "And we can spend the weekend together....  
If you would like to that is?."

Therese nods eagerly. "Yes"

~

The buzzer goes announcing Therese's arrival and Carol stubs out her cigarette and gets up off the couch where Abby and Lucy are also sat. 

The eager blonde hurries to the window and smiles seeing Therese smiling and waving. "She's here."

"Oh allow me" Abby pushes up from the couch and hurries out of the apartment before Carol can protest.

Lucy chuckles shaking her head. "She's really been dying to meet your young lady."

Carol sighs heavily , praying Abby doesn't say anything to upset Therese. She moves back to the couch and sits down beside the beautiful redhead with hazel eyes and flawless skin.

"It will be alright Carol." Lucy pats the blondes hand. "I'm sure Abby will behave herself."

Carol smiles weakly , wishing she could be so sure of that.  
"I'm going to put some more music on." She then pushes back up from the couch and heads over to the phonograph.

~

Abby opens the door grinning. Her eyes moving over the young woman standing there with clear green doe eyes. "So you're the heroine. The angel. The photographer and lover."

Therese swallow's hard. "And you must be Abby. Carol's friend and Rindy's godmother."

"The one and only." Abby steps a side. "Well don't just stand there. Carol said you won't be able to stay long."

Therese steps inside the apartment building.

They walk to the elevator. Abby presses the button for the lift and the doors open. Abby then waves her hand. "After you."

Therese steps inside and Abby follows , pressing the button for the fifth floor.

"So Carol tells me you work at the New York Times." Abby folds her arms. Her eyes straight a head.

" Yes " Therese shifts nervously. Her gaze down. "As a clerk."

Abby nods her head and looks over at the younger woman.  
"Well , I just hope you know what you're doing."

Therese frowns heavily and looks up seeing the the scrutiny once again. "I love Carol and Rindy."

Abby nods once more. "Good , that's all I wanted to know."

The elevator doors slide open and Therese hurries out.  
She was starting to feel like she couldn't breathe.


	22. Chapter 22

The door opens and Carol breaths a sigh of relief seeing Therese walk in a head of Abby. She smiles brightly, moving fast towards her lover and wrapping her arms around the woman she loves. "I'm so happy you're here darling." She then gives a squeeze before pulling back. Her smile quickly fading at the look in Therese's eyes.

Therese smiles weakly and kisses Carol's cheek. "I'll stay as long as I can."

Carol nods and turns narrowed eyes on Abby who sits down beside her red head and shrugs before putting a arm around her lover.

Carol swallows hard and cups Therese's face between her hands. Placing her lips upon her lover and kissing her with everything she has to give.

Abby smirks and looks to Lucy , rolling her eyes playfully.  
"Therese , once Carol is done sucking your face off , I would like you to meet the special woman in my life." She places her hand on the redheads thigh and squeezes.

"Stop that." Lucy squirms , batting her lover's playful hand away and stands. Smoothing down her skirt.

Carol and Therese finally break the kiss panting. 

Carol smirks wiping Therese smeared lips with her thumb and gives her a wink.

Therese blushes and turns her attention to the smiling red head who slowly walks over. Extending a hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Therese. It was so wonderful and brave what you did. Saving little Rindy and helping Carol." Lucy states in awe while shaking the younger woman's hand.

Therese continues to blush and she smiles shyly. "I was just at the right place at the right time." She shakes the attractive woman's hand who looks to be around the same age as Carol and Abby but she didn't hold a candle to Carol.

"It was fate." Carol wraps her around around her angel and kisses her temple. 

Abby stands and claps her hands. "Let's light the candles shall we?"

~

They sing happy birthday to Carol who is smiling warmly. Grateful to have these women in her life. She then blows out the candles and kisses Therese firmly on the lips.

Abby hands Carol the knife. "Cut the cake birthday girl."

Carol takes the knife and runs the blade through the white frosted sponge cake. She then slices portions and carefully sets each piece on a plate. She hands Therese the first slice and winks , then hands Abby and Lucy a plate. " Today has just been wonderful."

"Poor Rindy is missing out." Abby sighs heavily with a sad smile.

"Rindy will help us to continue the celebration." Therese mumbles looking at her cake as she picks it up with her finger tips and then takes a bite.

Abby picks up three spoons from the table and hands one to Carol and Lucy.

Therese eyes the spoons and she feels her cheeks heating up.

Carol looks at the spoon now in her hand then to her blushing and embarrassed lover. She places the spoon back down on the table and picks her piece of cake up with her fingers and sinks her teeth into it. 

Lucy chuckles and does the same.

Abby looks around and then shrugs. "What the hell , you only live once." She then shoves the cake into her mouth causing the other women to laugh. The brunette then nods and winks at Therese.


	23. Chapter 23

"Mommy , when is Therese going to get here?" Rindy questions from in front of the television set.

Carol looks at her watch , seeing it was a quarter past five. "Shortly sweet pea. Why don't we go wait by the window so we can see when she arrives." She pushes up from the couch.

Rindy gets up from the floor and moves to the window with her mother who then picks her up.

Ten minutes later a cab pulls up and they watch as Therese steps out and looks up waving.

"Mommy, Mommy , Therese is here." Rindy squirms in her mother's arms with excitement. 

Carol smiles.

~

Therese cuts into the tender meat. Carol having made Salisbury steak for them with creamy mash potatoes. "This is so good Carol." She states sincerely while gathering gravy and mash onto her fork with the meat.

Carol smiles shyly. "Thank you darling. I'm glad." She then looks to her daughter who's smiling with gravy around her lips.  
Everything was perfect. She was with her angels. The only thing that could make it better was if Therese lived there.  
But she knew it was too soon. Perhaps someday , they could be a family under one roof. Maybe even get a dog.

Therese watches her lover who had stopped eating and was lost in thought , a smile on her beautiful features. "What are you thinking?"

Carol blinks , snapping out of her wishful thinking. Her eyes locking with the woman on the other end of the table. The woman she loves. "Just how much I love you and Rindy." Her eyes are twinkling with love and affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay , so I think I've gone as far as I can with this one.   
> Thank you all for reading and hope you enjoyed. 😁🤗💖🥂


End file.
